PokéMatos en cours d'utilisation
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Souvent, Gladio appelle Moon. Mais ce n'est pas forcément par plaisir. En fait, c'est toujours le contraire. Car qui dit appeler Moon, dit que Moon est avec Lilie. Et ça, cela inquiétera toujours Gladio. Après tout, il est censé être le grand frère responsable, non ? Yuri et Yaoi.
1. PokéMatos I

**Encore un O.S sur nos protagonistes favoris d'Alola. Parce que Gladio est tout simplement trop drôle, que Moon est toujours trop géniale, que Lilie est tout bonnement adorable et que Tili est trop mignon. Bon, comme d'habitude, Gladio est très OOC (ou complètement dans le personnage, j'avoue que je ne sais plus trop) parce qu'il est à fond dans son rôle !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Pokémon.**

 **Ah, et petite précision : tous les tirets sont de Gladio, cela indique juste qu'entre-temps, Moon lui a répondu.**

* * *

 _ **PokéMatos en cours d'utilisation**_

— Moon, t'es où ?

— Oui, oui, c'est ça, Alola. T'es où ?

— ... Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait des heures que j'attends et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « on a dû repousser notre départ » ? Tu as des envies suicidaires c'est ça ? ou tu essais de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

— Comment ça pourquoi ? PARCE QUE MA SŒUR EST AVEC TOI ! Et c'est ça le problème ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de savoir où tu es ! Mais Lilie est avec toi ! Et depuis midi j'attends que tu la ramène au Paradis Æther et là, il est déjà six heures du soir !

— C'est ça que tu appelles un « léger retard » ? Eh bien lorsque tu te prendras un Ultralaser de Silvallié, ce sera un « léger accident ». Et oui, c'est une menace. Celle de te dépêcher de ramener Lilie si tu tiens à la vie.

— Comment ça tu ne peux pas la ramener ? Je connais ma sœur et même si elle se couche tard – parce que je l'y oblige car elle a besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeils, jamais elle ne se coucherait à dix-huit heures. Elle sait que le couvre-feu est à vingt heures et normalement elle en profite pour regarder la télévision avant de devoir se coucher.

— Elle dort ? Impossible. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Et déjà, vous êtes où ?

— Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez le professeur Euphorbe et sa femme ? Je croyais que Lilie devait dormir chez toi ?

— Ah, vous êtes allés leur rendre visite. Et une tempête s'est déclarée entre-temps. En effet, j'ai vu la météo à la télé comme tout le monde, et il pleut un peu ici aussi. C'est justement pour cela que je m'inquiète. Tu as conscience que, durant une tempête, je ne pouvais pas te joindre alors que tu devais ramener Lilie ici depuis des heures ? Est-ce que tu as conscience de combien de m'inquiétait pour elle ?

— Si je me suis inquiété pour toi ? T'es drôle toi, tu sais ? Bien sûr que non. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

— Pff, cela t'étonne vraiment ? Oh, et sache que j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois blessé par mes propos. Moi, j'ai été affreusement angoissé à l'idée de ne pas savoir si ma sœur est mourante ou pas à cause de toi ! Donc prend ça comme un bon retour du destin.

— Je ne dramatise absolument pas la situation ! Être avec toi est toujours une question de vie ou de mort ! Tu es un danger publique je te rappelle. La dernière fois que j'ai accepté de t'accompagner quelque part, on s'est retrouvé perdu dans une grotte, en plein soir ! Alors excuses-moi de « légèrement » m'inquiéter pour ma sœur. D'ailleurs je remarque que tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Tiens, t'es bien silencieuse d'un coup. Moon... j'ai une question importante. Tu tiens à la vie ?

— Oui ? Eh bien, tu dois savoir que ce serait mieux de me répondre si justement tu « tiens » à ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mmh. Oui, elle est avec toi. Cela, je l'avais compris. Et j'ai aussi compris qu'elle dort. À six heures du soir, ce qui n'est totalement pas normal. Mais je suis sûr que tu as une explication parfaitement logique au fait qu'elle dorme si tôt.

— ...

— Tu peux répéter ?

— ...

— ... Attend, que je comprenne bien. Lilie. Est. Malade ?

— ... Alors, je vais faire un effort extraordinaire pour rester calme et ne pas te hurler dessus tellement fort que même un Ramboum serait impressionné. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas prendre un bateau, immédiatement, de braver la tempête qui est sur Alola et de venir te tuer et prendre moi-même soin de ma sœur ?

— Car le professeur Pimprenelle s'en occupe bien ? Encore heureux que ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupes de Lilie, oui !

— Comment ça, ce que ça insinue ? C'est pourtant très clair, non ? J'aurais plus confiance en un Concombaffe pour soigner ma sœur que toi !

— Oui, l'avantage du Concombaffe, c'est qu'il ne fait rien. Justement.

— Je viens de te dire que tu es un danger public pour ton entourage et tu oses quand même me demander pourquoi ce serait dangereux que tu fasses quelque chose pour aider ma sœur ? Alors, non seulement tu es suicidaires et tu veux me tuer en me filant la plus grande anxiété de ma vie, mais en plus tu veux tuer ma sœur ?... Tu sais quoi, Moon ? Dès que je te vois, je me charge de ton cas. Tant pis si Silvallié ne veut pas te tuer, je trouverai bien un moyen.

— Ah, je ne pourrais pas te tuer ? Et pourquoi donc ? Pour quelle « bonne » raison, je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de toi et tu problèmes que tu représentes ?

— ... J'ai peur. Arrête d'hésiter et dit-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas te tuer, maintenant !

— ...

— ...

— ...

— ... Oui, je suis toujours là.

— ...

— ... Non, ça ne va pas.

— ... Moon, est-ce que tu conscientes de ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas. Parce qu'il faudrait être fou pour me déclarer joyeusement et en toute simplifié « Je serais bientôt ta belle-sœur » ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CENSÉ INSINUER ?

— Non ! Non ! Non ! Je refuse d'admettre ça ! Et de toute façon, je m'y oppose farouchement. LILIE NE SORTIRA PAS AVEC TOI !

— J'en ai rien à faire qu'elle t'aime et que tu l'aimes ! Elle ne sortira pas avec toi ! Je préfère même qu'elle soit amoureuse de Tili ou l'autre fille du nom de Margie que de toi !

— ... Pardon ?

— On peut savoir ce qui te fait croire que Tili et moi on est... ?

— Moon, on peut savoir ce que tu as mangé pour avoir des idées aussi folles ? C'est le malasada de Tili qui fait cet effet ? Tu en as mangé ?

— Bien sûr que non tu ne peux être parfaitement seine d'esprit en ce moment, Moon. Tu es en train de supposer que moi et Tili, nous sommes ensemble ! D'où tu penses être seine d'esprit ?

— TILI T'A DIT QUOI ?

— Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il veut dire par « Gladio et moi on sort ensemble » mais ce n'est absolument pas de la manière que tu l'entends, c'est clair ?

— ...

— Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui !

— Non, je ne fais pas semblant de ne pas être amoureux de lui !

— Bon sang, tu vas arrêter avec ça ? Et déjà, tu as détourné la conversation !

— De quoi on parlait ? Oh, de rien en particulier ; juste du fait que j'interdis formellement que tu sortes avec ma sœur.

— Mais je m'en moque que je ne suis pas son père. Je suis son frère ainé, c'est quasiment la même chose.

— Hein ? de quoi tu parles ?

— Comment ça, elle pourrait vouloir m'éviter ? Lilie est ma sœur. Jamais elle ne ferait ça, tu délires.

— ... Tu- tu es sûr de ça ?

— Je devrais accepter votre relation pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de moi ? Pff ! Qu'est-ce qui pire entre te savoir en couple avec ma sœur et que celle-ci m'évite ? Les deux choix sont horribles.

— Arrête de m'appeler beau-frère ! C'est dans mes cauchemars que c'est censé se produite, pas dans la réalité !

— ... Oui, j'ai déjà fait un cauchemar au sujet de ça. Et dans ce rêve, tu proposais à Lilie d'aller se promener et, à la fin, elle est noyée. Tu comprends pourquoi je m'inquiète à chaque fois que vous êtes toutes les deux seules ?... D'ailleurs... Comment Lilie est tombée malade ?

— Ah, elle a attrapé la fièvre. Je suis certain que ce n'est absolument pas une coïncidence. Lilie ne tombe jamais malade. Alors, comment elle est tombée malade ?

— Vous vous êtes retrouvés vous la pluie alors que vous étiez dehors ? D'accord.

— Pourquoi je suis si calme ? Oh, pour rien. C'est juste que je suis en train d'écrire ça sur papier, au cas où le tribunal demande.

— Quel rapport avec le tribunal ? Je ne t'ai pas parlé d'une manière de te tuer ? Eh bien, je ne le ferais pas. Mais je suis sûr que, devant un tribunal, les faits passent.

— Arg, tais-toi et laisse-moi dans mon délire ! Je prierai les Pokémon Gardiens pour que ça passe devant un tribunal et tu seras la plus jeune dresseuse pokémon à te retrouver derrière les barreaux.

— Oui, pour avoir rendu ma sœur malade. Non, ce n'est pas une horrible raison de te mettre derrière les barreaux, au contraire.

— Comment ça, tu dois mette fin à cette conversation ? Cela ne fait qu'une heure que nous discutons ! Je n'ai pas fini de te crier dessus, tu m'entends ?

— Tu dois veiller à ce que Lilie aille bien ? Raison de plus pour que tu restes discuter avec moi ! Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle pendant qu'elle est malade, c'est clair ?

— ... QUOI ? TU VAS DORMIR AVEC ELLE ? Non, non et non !

— J'ai dit que j'acceptais pas ta relation avec elle donc prend pas le fait que tu sois sa petite-amie comme excuse !

— Non, pas Alola ! Moon, si tu raccroches je te... !

— ...

— Moon ?

— MOON, TU AS INTERÊT À ME RAPPELER, TU M'ENTENDS ?

— ...

— ...

— Et zut.


	2. PokéMatos II

**Bon, comme pour _Chère Lilie_ , j'ai décidé de faire une deuxième partie à cet One-Shot en espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Pokémon, sinon il faudrait admettre que Gladio est un personnage beaucoup trop... explosif dans sa colère.**

* * *

 **PokéMatos toujours en cours d'utilisation**

— Moon, t'es où ?

— Pff, tu m'énerves avec tes stupides formules de politesses inutiles. Y'a quelques mois à peine, tu ne savais même comment on saluait ici.

— C'est ça, Alola. Bon, au risque de me répéter : t'es où ?

— Non je ne te harcèle pas ! Arrête de rire sans raison et dit-moi plutôt où t'es.

— Pourquoi je demande ? Parce que là où tu es, Lilie n'est sans doute pas loin. Et autant ça m'énerve, si j'apprends qu'elle est toute seule sur cette fichu île de Mele-Mele, tu le regretteras.

— Pourquoi ? Eh bien, tant que je ne suis pas avec elle, tu es responsable d'elle. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est sur toi que ça retombera. C'est pourtant clair et simple à comprendre. Tu penses vraiment que mes menaces de mort envers toi sont justes là pour faire jolie ?

— Tili ? Lui donner la responsabilité de veiller sur ma sœur ? Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit capable de veiller sur ses propres pokémons et tu me demandes pourquoi ce n'est pas sur lui que je repose la responsabilité de garder Lilie en sécurité ?

— Non, je n'exagère rien ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a dit qu'il voulait prendre un Concombaffe dans son équipe. Le pire c'est qu'il l'avait en main, le Concombaffe et, deux secondes plus tard, le pokémon était plus là. Alors je ne sais pas si les Concombaffe sont soudainement devenus très intelligents et très conscients de leur instinct de survie, mais celui-là, je ne doute pas qu'il s'est enfui de lui-même pour être loin de Tili. Et un Concombaffe qui arrive à s'enfuir sans qu'on le remarque, c'est pas mal quand même pour un pokémon moins actif qu'un Ramoloss.

— ... Moon, si tu continues de me parler de ma soi-disant relation avec Tili, je vais te faire bouffer des algues.

— Non, des algues qu'on ne mange pas en temps normal ! Tu es sans doute la seule personne – avec Tili, à prendre une menace pour une invitation à déjeuner ! Bon, maintenant revenons à nos Wattouat et dis-moi où tu es.

— Tu es à Ula-Ula. Waouh, merci de la précision. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'aide.

— Oui, c'était du sarcasme ! Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi de cette information ? Que j'aille me balader dans les grottes d'Ula-Ula pour savoir où tu es ?

— ... Je m'en moque qu'il n'y a pas de grotte à Ula-Ula ! Dit-moi précisément où tu es à Ula-Ula.

— ... Tu es dans l'ancien site du Bradley Prix... Bon, c'est sans doute inutile de demander ça mais...Bordel, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ? D'ailleurs, rassures-moi, Lilie n'est pas avec toi ?

— Tu sais, si je veux être rassuré lorsque je dis « rassures-moi, Lilie n'est pas avec toi », c'est mieux de ne pas répondre d'un ton joyeux et idiot « ne t'en fais pas, Lilie est en parfaite sécurité avec moi ». C'est plutôt ça qui me fait peur. Bon, je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un magasin abandonnée... AVEC MA SŒUR ?

— ...

— Si, si, je suis toujours là. Tu sais, je ne suis pas un expert en situation amoureux et je refuse toujours que tu sortes avec ma sœur – même si tout le monde semble n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que je dis – mais je suis presque sûr, non en fait c'est certain, lorsque tu veux passer un rendez-vous avec la personne que tu aimes, tu ne l'emmènes dans un supermarché abandonné ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je veux bien que tu sois bizarre et un peu bête, mais pas à ce point quand même...

— Ah, tu l'as emmenée au Jardin d'Ula-Ula avant ça et tu comptes terminer en l'emmenant diner au Parc de Malié. Magnifique programme. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, c'est du sarcasme. C'est pour montrer le fait que je m'en fiche. La seule chose que j'ai retenue, c'est que tu te trouves dans un lieu abandonné et sans doute dangereux avec ma sœur. Je n'ai rien besoin de plus comme information.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je vais tenter de convaincre Lilie que Margie est très bien pour elle, même si elle est un peu bizarre.

— Non, je ne l'aime pas plus que ça. En fait, elle me laisse complètement indifférent. Et c'est justement tout ton contraire. Au moins, je suis certain qu'elle n'emmènerait pas ma sœur dans un endroit désaffecté !

— ... Ah, c'est le lieu de son épreuve ? Pff, pourquoi les connaissances de Lilie sont toutes des personnes étranges... ? Bon, sinon, question bête mais pourquoi vous êtes dans l'ancien site du Bradley Prix ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce que l'endroit est romantique, je te prendrais pour une folle. Déjà que j'ai peu de considération pour toi...

— Tu veux lui faire rencontrer un ami ? Tes amis sont aussi bizarres que toi alors s'ils sont dans un supermarché abandonné. Merci de garder tes étranges fréquentations loin de ma sœur, je n'ai pas envie que Lilie soit influencée par des fous.

— Ah, ton fameux ami est un pokémon ? Non, ce n'est vraiment pas mieux. En fait, tu n'as tellement pas d'amis que tu te rabats sur des pokémons ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dans, Silvallié ?

— ... Bon, d'accord, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Mais ton « ami » pokémon, c'est un pokémon sauvage, j'imagine ? Moi, au moins, je suis ami avec les pokémons de _mon_ équipe et pas des pokémons sauvages qui trainent dans des lieux mal famés.

— ... Je ne t'en avais pas parlé la dernière fois ? « Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ». Est-ce que c'est assez clair ou tu veux que je précise ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

— Oui, cela veut dire que tu as des fréquentations horribles, bien deviné.

— Mais ne me remercie pas, je me paye ta tête ! Oh bon sang, et dire que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Tili qui pouvait autant me fatiguer...

— Non, je ne dis pas ça parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui ! Arrête de te faire des films ! Juste pour savoir, histoire de voir si je dois te tuer et avoir une crise cardiaque entre-temps, ton ami pokémon, ce n'est pas un pokémon super-dangereux comme les Ultra-Chimères que tu t'amusais à chercher, comme le jour où tu nous as emmenés dans la Grotte Coda, par hasard? Parce que si c'est ça, cette fois, je te promets que je te transforme en nourriture pour les pokémons de la Réverse de la Fondation Æther.

— Si, mes menaces sont extrêmement sérieuses !

— Mimiqui ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ?

— Ah, c'est un pokémon ? Jamais entendu parler. A quoi il ressemble ? C'est quoi son type ? il est à quel stade d'évolution ?

— ... La seule chose que tu sais c'est qu'il ressemble à un Pikachu ?... Dire que je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de plus clairvoyant que ça... Et déjà, comment ça il ressemble à un Pikachu ? C'est un Pichu, un Dedenne ?

— On ne sait jamais, peut-être que tu ne connais que trois pokémons de type Électrik. Et si, je trouve ça bizarre que ça soit un pokémon qui porte un déguisement de Pikachu. Désolé, mais c'est flippant.

— ... Pardon, tu peux répéter ?

— ...

— Lilie trouve ce pokémon très mignon et me demande si elle peut le ramener à la maison ? Tu vois un peu les dégâts que tu fais, Moon ? Hors de questions de ramener un pokémon sauvage et flippant que tu connais chez moi !

— NON, JE N'AI PAS DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS D'ACCORD ! Arrête de modifier ce que je dis, Moon !

— Lilie me remercie ?... Bon, d'accord. Tu as de la chance Moon, je laisse passer pour cette fois.

— HEIN ? Comment ça, tu dois raccrocher ? Non, je n'ai pas fini !

— Euh, ce que j'ai à rajouter ?... euh...

— Non, pas Alola ! Et arrête de m'appeler beau-frère ! JE M'OPPOSERAI AU MARIAGE !

— Moon, si tu me raccroches au nez comme la dernière fois, je te jure que...

— ...

— Oh, je la hais tellement. Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?... Je vais appeler Tili, tiens.


	3. PokéMatos III

**Bon, finalement, l'inspiration m'est venue pour cette troisième partie ! Du coup, en attendant que je me décide de ce je fais pour Les Vacanciers d'Alola, vous avez une conversation entre Gladio et Tili, ce n'est pas génial ça ?**

 **Disclaimer : Jamais deux sans trois, donc vous connaissez la réponse qui est censé être dans cette phrase.**

* * *

 **PokéMatos éternellement en cours d'utilisation**

— Pff, qui est l'imbécile qui m'appelle à une heure pareille ?... Tiens, pourquoi ça m'étonnes pas ?... Alola Tili.

— ... J'ai dit : ALOLA TILI ! La moindre des politesses, c'est de saluer en retour, espèce de malappris. Tu t'es pris pour un Concombaffe ou quoi ?

— Quoi ? Non, je n'ai jamais parlé de « politesse inutiles ».

— Déjà, l'expression c'est faire « preuve de mauvaise foi » et non pas faire une « pieuvre de mauvaise foi ». Déjà, qu'est-ce que c'est encore comme truc stupide qu'une pieuvre ? Et non, je ne fais pas preuve de mauvaise foi ! Pff, t'as eu une conversation avec Moon ou quoi pour être si agaçant ?

— ... Pourquoi toi aussi tu as des réponses à mes propos sarcastiques à buts insultants ? Bon, on va passer à la question la plus simple : qu'est-ce que tu foutais encore avec Moon, toi ? Généralement, quand vous êtes tous les deux seuls, il arrive que des problèmes.

— Ha... Parce que vous n'étiez pas que tous les deux ? Bon, je sens que je vais regretter cette question – puisque je connais les quelques rares personnes assez bizarre pour trainer avec vous – mais qui était-ce ?

— Mmh...

— Si, si, je suis toujours là. En fait, je me demandais juste si tu avais les mêmes envies suicidaires que Moon.

— Oh oui, je me demandais ça, juste comme ça. Et aussi un tout petit peu beaucoup PARCE QUE MA SŒUR ÉTAIT AVEC VOUS !

— ... Je m'en fiche que tu as maintenant les oreilles aussi sourdes que celle de ton grand-père ! Va t'acheter un appareil auditif et raconte-moi en détail ce que vous avez incendié, détruit ou explosé. Ha, et surtout, tu as intérêt d'être franc s'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à Lilie. Parce que déjà que je vous tuerais pour la moindre petite égratignure qu'elle aurait subi, mais en plus, si tu me mens, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances.

— ... Toi et Moon devez vraiment être de la même famille, ce n'est pas possible. Au moins, elle, quand je la menaçais, elle avait la politesse de paraitre un peu effrayé. Ou peut-être pas du tout... Mais quand même, elle ne me riait pas au nez, elle !

— Je m'en moque que ça n'ait pas de sens car on se parle pas en face !

— ... Tss, t'es sérieux, là ? On s'est vu il y a trois jours. Tu sais, même si toi, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, moi je m'en passe très bien, de ta présence.

— Oh, pourquoi ? Eh bien, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es comme Moon : un cataclysme ambulant. D'après toi, pourquoi je vous garde le plus loin du Parais Æther ? C'est pour le préserver du danger que vous représentez, évidemment !

— N'essaye pas de changer de sujet toi et racontes-moi quelle catastrophe vous avez encore provoqué, Moon et toi.

— Tu veux me faire croire que ton histoire commence par « ça partait d'une bonne intention » ? Pourquoi je n'y crois pas ?

— Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien « admettre » que vous n'aviez que des bonnes intentions en tête. Quand bien même vous pourriez vous les garder, vos bonnes intentions. Alola s'en porterait pas plus mal si vous n'en aviez pas.

— ... Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Arrête d'être si guilleret ! Déjà, on ne raconte pas une histoire par « ça partait d'une bonne intention et puis boum ! ». Il manque tout le reste ! Et raconte pas ça d'un ton joyeux.

— Voilà, là déjà, c'est mieux. Enfin, je m'en contrefiche mais bon...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que toi et Moon vouliez faire un gâteau pour l'anniversaire du Professeur Euphorbe ? J'ai une tête à être sa femme pour que ça m'intéresse ?

— ... Si tu continues cette phrase, je te jure que tu le payeras cher. Très cher.

— Non, je ne suis pas rabat-joie ! C'est toi qui a un humour affligeant, comme Moon. Bon, la suite de l'histoire. Vous vouliez être gentil en faisant un gâteau, génial. Et alors, quel rapport avec le « boum » ?

— Mmh...

— D'accord.

— ...

— Si, je suis encore là.

— Pourquoi je ne dis rien ?... Mmh... Parce que c'est bien trop surréaliste, même vous connaissant, Moon et toi ?

— Oh, ce qui est trop surréaliste ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait que vous savez même pas faire cuire un pauvre gâteau au chocolat, que vous l'avez fait chez le professeur Euphorbe où vit Lilie, ou alors que vous avez fait appel à vos pokémons pour vous aider dans la cuisine au lieu de faire comme les gens normaux et d'utiliser les fours et les plaques chauffantes. Tu vois, dans tout ça, je ne suis pas trop certain de ce qui est trop irréalité pour être vrai.

— MAIS NON JE NE SUIS PAS SÉRIEUX ! Vous êtes complètements fou, Moon et toi, ma parole ! Cela ne va pas d'être si irresponsable ?

— Je crie si je veux, d'abord ! Vous avez bien besoin de vous faire eugueuler un peu !

— Je m'en fiche qu'il soit tard et que les gens dorment ! Tu mérites de te faire réprimander ! Et Moon aussi, par ailleurs ! Passe la moi.

— Comment ça, ce n'est pas possible ?

— ... Pardon ?

— ...

— ...

— Je dois être en plein cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar, y'a pas d'autre explications.

— Comment ça, je devrais être heureux pour elles ? Non, je ne le suis pas du tout !

— JE REFUSE QUE MOON DORME AVEC MA SŒUR, C'EST CLAIR ? Vous êtes où ?

— Chez Moon ? Bien.

— D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

— Bravo ! T'es aussi devin qu'un Alakazam, toi ! Bien sûr que je me prépare pour aller à Mele-Mele afin de récupérer ma sœur. Hors de question qu'elle reste une minute de plus avec vous. Je viens la chercher.

— Pff ! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire que je ne peux pas venir sous prétexte que je vais les réveiller. Tu sais quoi ? C'est le but de la manœuvre ! Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai mon propre bateau de la Fondation, au cas où tu aurais oublié. Avec lui, en une demi-heure, je suis à Mele-Mele. Il suffit que...

— Arg...

— Oui, oui, ça va. J'essaye juste de trouver ces satanés clés.

— Ha, merci.

— Mais non, ce n'était pas toi que je remerciais, espèce de Concombaffe. C'était Silvallié. Il m'a apporté les clés de mon bateau.

— Tili, y'a aucune raison qui ferait que je change d'avis, c'est clair ? J'ai déjà quitté ma maison et je vais vers le bâtiment de la fondation, alors laisse tomber.

— ...

— Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu le sais bien, enfin !... Mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça vient faire dans cette conversation.

— Tu es fatigué ? Eh bien va dormir !

— Ha, tu es toi tu dors chez Moon. Bien. Super. Et alors ? Je suis censé en être interpelé ?

— Je te réveillerai si je vais chercher Lilie ?... Je n'y avais pas pensé. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, de toute façon je serais discret donc t'en fais pas, je ne te réveillerai pas. Surtout que tu as le sommeil d'un Parecool, toi.

— Arg, tu m'énerves ! Non, je n'ai pas envie de te déranger dans ton sommeil, mais que veux-tu que je fasse dans cette situation ? Que je laisse Moon avec Lilie ?

— Bien sûr que non je ne fais pas confiance à Moon pour prendre soin de ma sœur, enfin !

— ...

— Quel rapport avec nous deux ?

— Bien sûr que je te fais confiance – enfin, ça dépend du temps, quand même. C'est quoi cette question stupide ?

— Faire confiance à Moon pour prendre soin de ma sœur comme je te fais confiance ?... Mmh...

— Non, je ne suis pas convaincu.

— ...

— Mouais, ça parait déjà mieux. Mais je ne peux pas m'incruster comme ça. C'est malpoli.

— Entrer par effraction pour récupérer l'invité de l'hôte... Ouais, pas faux, ça aussi c'est malpolie.

— Oui, je sais que la mère de Moon est une personne compréhensible et gentille. De ce côté-là, au moins, je sais que Moon a hérité de ces qualités.

— N-non ce n'était pas un compliment ! J-jamais je ne ferais de compliments à Moon, tu rêves.

— Non mais je te répète que je ne peux pas venir comme ça chez elle. Où veux-tu que je dorme ?

— Tss... T'as la réponse à tous, toi, avec tes matelas dans le salon, c'est ça ?

— Pas besoin d'être si fier ! Tu dors juste dans un salon sur un matelas, inutile d'en faire toute une affaire. De toute façon, je ne viendrais pas. C'est totalement irréfléchi comme décision. Tant pis pour veiller sur Lilie, je vais me contenter de me dire que je peux faire confiance à Moon. Au moins ça me donneras une bonne raison pour la faire passer devant un tribunal si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à Lilie.

— Mmh ? Oh rien, juste une vieille affaire entre Moon et moi. Rien d'important.

— Ouais, ouais. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je me répète : c'est irréfléchi comme réaction. Je ne viendrais pas.

— ...

— T'es certain de ça ?

— Bon d'accord, je viens.

— Oh ça va, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! Ha, et si jamais j'apprends que cette histoire de « je dors mieux quand tu es avec moi », c'est bidon, je t'assure que tu regretteras de me faire quitter le Paradis Æther, c'est clair ?

— Pff, arrête de répondre avec tant d'enthousiasme, c'est fatiguant.

— Mais ne me souhaite pas Alola, espèce de Concombaffe ! On se voit dans une demi-heure. C'est complètement idiot.

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, à tout de suite.

— ... Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, à tout de suite.

— ...

— Bon sang, si j'avais su que c'est si fatiguant d'être en couple, je serais resté célibataire. Comment Lilie fait avec Moon, franchement ?


	4. PokéMatos IV

**Et oui, me revoilà pour une quatrième partie que je n'avais pas du tout prévu à la base. En fait, ce chapitre m'est venu à l'esprit alors que je pensais à faire un « cross-over » entre Pokémon Rubis Oméga/Saphir Alpha et Pokémon Soleil/Lune. Du coup, à la place d'un One-Shot, voilà un autre chapitre pour une belle discussion par PokéMatos ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne me semble pas que je possède pokémon. À vérifier quand même, on ne sait jamais ?**

* * *

 **PokéMatos en cours d'utilisation avec une inconnue**

— Alola, qui est-ce ?

— Euh... c'est Alola, pas Aloha – Aloha c'est ridicule, quand même –, mais ce n'est pas grave.

— Mmh ? Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro. Je ne suis pas le Professeur Euphorbe.

— N-non ! Je ne suis pas son assistant non plus ! Jamais de la vie je ne serai l'assistant de ce type qui passe ses journées à aller se balader au lieu de travailler !

— Pff, ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, je le connais – à mon plus grand regret. Et justement je sais que ce type ne répond jamais à son PokéMatos si ce n'est pas un numéro important. Et par important je veux parler de celui de sa femme et de quelques autres personnes. Si vous voulez, je peux tenter de l'appeler pour que vous puissiez le contacter, histoire qu'il ne vous laisse pas en plan pendant des heures...

— Mais non, me remerciez pas pour rien, pff ! C'est juste un coup de fil, rien de bien exceptionnel. Bon, juste pour qu'il sache qui le demande, quel est votre nom ?

— ...

— O-oui, je suis encore là. Euh... Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Est-ce que vous vous fichez de moi ?

— Non, je pas de temps à perdre avec des canulars téléphoniques ! Et même si je n'ai aucun respect pour lui, le professeur Euphorbe non plus n'a pas le temps pour ça. Alola !

— Mmh... Et puis quoi encore ? Elle s'appelle Cynthia de Célestia, Maitre de la Ligue Pokémon de Sinnoh pendant qu'on y est ? Franchement, les gens de nos jours... Tiens, qui m'appelle encore ? Si c'est encore cette fille, je ne vais pas me retenir pour lui crier ses quatre vérités...

— ALOLA ? C'EST QUI ENCORE ?

— ENCORE VOUS ? VOUS AVEZ INTERRÊT À ARRÊTER ! COMME SI J'ALLAIS GOBER LE FAIT QUE VOUS ÊTES...

— ... C'est ça, payez-vous ma tête pendant que vous y êtes ! Si vous l'étiez vraiment, prouvez le moi !

— ... Bon d'accord, je vous crois. Pour l'instant. Mais si j'apprends que vous m'avez menti...

— Bref... Peut-on savoir pourquoi le Maitre de la Ligue de Hoenn veut discuter avec le Professeur Euphorbe ?

— Si je connais le Professeur Pokémon de Hoenn ? Non. Quel est son nom ?

— Le Professeur Seko ? Ah si, cela me rappelle quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le professeur qui se fait toujours martyriser par des Zigzaton et des Medhyèna par hasard ?

— Ha, c'est oui ? Donc ça veut dire que ce n'est pas juste un mythe... Il est vraiment Professeur Pokémon, ce type ?

— Pff, entre un hippie qui se fait harceler par les pokémons et un autre qui parait toujours prêt à aller à la plage avec ses fringues qui font pas du tout sérieux, eh bien...

— Enfin, bref ! Oui, je vois qui c'est, le... « Professeur » Seko.

— Mmh...

— Donc le Professeur Seko vous a dit d'appeler le Professeur Euphorbe au sujet du Maitre de la Ligue Pokémon d'Alola ?... Qu'est que Moon a encore fait ?

— Non rien. Mais pourquoi vous avez besoin d'appeler le Professeur Euphorbe au sujet de Mo... je veux dire du Maitre de la Ligue d'Alola ?

— Ha... Vous venez passer des vacances à Alola et vous vous disiez que ça serait sympa de faire un match amical contre le Maitre d'Alola... Mouais, pourquoi pas ? Étrange idée de vacances par contre.

— Ben, vous habitez dans un lieu chaud où vous passez toute l'année pour aller dans un lieu tout aussi chaud. Cela était plus logique de vouloir aller dans une région différente comme... Sinnoh, Unys ou même Kalos.

— Et moi qui croyais que les habitants d'Alola étaient en grande partie des excentriques. Vous êtes aussi pas mal à Hoenn, faut croire.

— Mais vous savez que vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de passer par le Professeur Euphorbe pour avoir un match avec le Maitre de la Ligue d'Alola.

— Comment je sais ça ?... Oh, disons que je connais assez bien le Maitre de la Ligue d'Alola. Vous en faites pas, elle est libre pendant les vacances. Voir un peu trop libre... Au moins ça faire des combats sérieux occuperait Moon et l'éloignerait de Lilie le temps que je résonne ma petite sœur...

— Rien ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ne perdez pas votre temps à appeler le Professeur Euphorbe pour qu'il puisse vous mettre en relation avec le Maitre de la Ligue d'Alola. Je vais faire plus simple en vous envoyant le numéro de Moon.

— Moon ? Ha, vous ne connaissez pas son nom en fait ? C'est le prénom du Maitre de la Ligue d'Alola. Elle s'appelle Moon.

— Oui... Oui, je la connais. Malheureusement.

— On est... euh... amis, va-t-on dire.

— Oh, c'est une très longue histoire. Mais si je n'avais pas rencontré Moon, ma vie se porterait mieux.

— Non, c'est quelqu'un de très... euh... sympathique, je suppose. Mais c'est justement ça le problème. Elle est trop _sympathique_ , et _compatissante_ , et _joyeuse_ , et _amicale_ , et _généreuse_ , et _belle_ , et... Pff, demandez à ma sœur, elle saura mieux vous expliquer que moi. Nous ne partageons pas la même vision des choses au sujet de Moon, elle et moi. J'aurais plutôt dit agaçante, exaspérante, bruyante, têtue, irresponsable, irréfléchie, mais bon...

— ... Ha, on dit la même chose de vous ? Super, une deuxième Moon, comme si une ne suffisait pas comme ça...

— Non rien, ne faites pas attention, j'ai l'habitude de marmonner pour rien. Même si cela s'est beaucoup développé depuis que je connais Moon et Tili... Tiens d'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas entendu parler de ces deux-là... ça devrait m'inquiéter, quand même.

— Euh... Vous savez quoi ? Donnez-moi votre numéro, je vais le transmettre à Moon en lui disant de vous appeler au plus tôt, d'accord ? Je dois la contacter, justement.

— Bien, je l'ai noté. Vous recevrez sous peu l'appel d'une personne avec un timbre de voix beaucoup trop élevé et beaucoup trop joyeux et très irritable. Ce sera le Maitre de la Ligue d'Alola, Moon. Sur ce, Alola.

— Pff, quelle histoire ! Bon, je vais quand même appeler l'autre Ramboum, histoire de savoir si elle n'a pas encore perdu ma sœur comme la dernière fois...

— ... Et bien sûr, elle prend tout son temps pour répondre, celle-là.

— Ha, tu décroches enfin, Moon !

— Oui, oui, Alola. Bon, première question : as-tu encore perdu ma sœur ? Tu sais, la fille aux cheveux blonds adorable qui est, entre autre, ta petite-amie, à mon plus grand désarroi.

— Désarroi ça veut dire... Arg, laisse tomber et répond à ma question !

— Bien, je n'ai pas à appeler la police cette fois.

— Non, je n'exagère pas ! ON NE PERD PAS QUELQU'UN LA NUIT DANS UN LIEU DANGEREUX COMME LES RUINES DU CONFLITS, C'EST CLAIR ? D'ailleurs je t'en veux toujours pour cela.

— Ah ? Et t'avais rien de plus... connu et fréquenté comme endroit pour un rendez-vous avec ma sœur qu'une forêt infectée de pokémons sauvages ? Inconsciente !

— Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, on ne va pas passer des heures là-dessus, de toute façon on y reviendra toujours.

— Non, je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ça ! Même Tili semble moins un danger public que toi !

— Oui, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, avant de te crier dessus – d'ailleurs je te criais dessus avec de bonnes raisons. Bon, qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire, déjà ? Ah oui ! En échange d'une information capitale que je vais te donner, je veux que tu me donnes quelque chose en compensation...

— J'y viens, j'y viens – si tu n'arrêtais pas de m'interrompre cela irait plus vite d'ailleurs...

— Arg, silence ! Bon, mon marché : ces dernières semaines je trouve que Lilie passe beaucoup trop de temps avec toi et du coup, elle ne vient plus me voir. Bien sûr, je suis certain que ce n'est pas dans ses intentions m'ignorer – moi son grand frère qu'elle adore – mais je suppose qu'un individu perturbateur en est la raison...

— Oui, Moon, c'est toi l'individu perturbateur. Du coup – comme je sais que ce serait inutile de te demander de rester constamment éloignée de ma sœur le temps que j'arrive à la résonner et lui faire comprendre qu'elle mérite mieux que toi –, je veux que Lilie vienne passer une semaine entière avec moi au Paradis Æther, sans que toi, Tili ou n'importe qui d'autre d'indésirable, ne veniez à la Fondation pour quoi que ce soit. C'est bon, tu as compris ?

— Non, je ne répèterai pas. À toi de faire fonctionner les quelques méninges de ta tête qui prennent la poussière à force de ne pas servir.

— Mais vas-y, prend tout ton temps, pendant qu'on y est.

— Oui, c'était ironique. Et non, je ne te réexpliquerai pas la définition de l'ironie. Bon, dépêche-toi ! Alors, tu acceptes ou pas ?

— Fantastique ! D'ailleurs le marché commence dès ce soir. Donc dès que possible, tu dis à Lilie que je lui envoi notre yacht notre la ramener à la maison.

— Oui, ça s'appelle un yacht, Moon...

— Ah mais tais-toi ! Tu la veux ou pas cette information ? Même si de toute façon j'aurais été forcé de te la donner mais ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir...

— Oui, je marmonne, car tu me fais perdre mon temps, à parler tout le temps avant que je ne puisse t'expliquer quoi que ce soit ! Bon, pour faire court, tu connais Flora de Bourg-en-Vol, récemment Maitre de la Ligue de Hoenn ?

— Tant mieux, ça fait ça de moins à devoir t'expliquer. Elle m'a appelé, en tentant d'appeler le professeur Euphorbe, pour pouvoir te contacter.

— Oui, moi aussi, sur le coup je n'ai compris qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme elle aurait à faire avec... toi.

— Oui, c'était dédaigneux, bien deviner l'Alakazam. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai son numéro et que tu dois l'appeler.

— Non, je n'ai pas la patience de te raconter moi-même pourquoi elle désire t'appeler, tu comprendras toi-même quand tu lui parleras. Maintenant, prends ce fichu numéro que je puisse raccrocher et aller faire préparer le yacht pour ramener Lilie.

— Oui, cette dernière partie est le seul intérêt que j'ai à discuter avec toi actuellement. Comme quoi, ça sert d'avoir des connaissances parmi des personnes connues, quand bien même celles-ci sont agaçantes, indésirables et exaspérantes.

— Oui, c'est toi que je vise en disant cela- même si cela pouvait aussi comprendre le professeur Euphorbe. Belle déduction. Bon, sur ce, Alola, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je dois appeler Tili pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'espère que j'arriverai à le faire chanter, lui aussi.

— Mais pourquoi tu me parles de chanson toi ? C'est jute une expression ! Tu as crû que... tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Alola Moon.

— Non, je m'en fiche de ce que tu as à me dire, Alola !

— Voilà, ça c'est fini. Maintenant, il faut que j'appelle Tili, il devrait adorer savoir que quelqu'un comme un Maitre Pokémon arrive dans la région pour les vacances et... Oh non ! J'ai oublié de donner le numéro à l'autre Ramboum... Il va falloir que je la rappelle. Génial... Heureusement que Lilie viendra me voir une semaine, ça compense deux appels que j'ai à Moon en même pas une heure, ce qui est déjà largement trop. Bon, je pense que je vais devoir l'appeler une seconde fois... A moins que...

— Ha Tili, ça tombe bien que tu décroches !

— Oui, oui, Alola – vous me fatiguez tous avec vos formules de politesse stupides. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

— Génial. Et je sais que tu m'aimes. Du coup, pour me montrer à quel point tu tiens à moi, tu ne voudrais pas me rendre un service et appeler Moon pour moi ? J'ai un numéro à lui filer mais j'ai oublié de le faire...

— Non, Tili, ce n'est pas un numéro de clown... Bref, tu acceptes ?

— Heureusement que tu es là...

— Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, hein. J'aurais pu demander à Lilie de le faire à ta place, tu sais ?

— ... Oui, je suis quand même heureux que tu ais accepté, d'accord ?

— Oui, je t'aime ! Bon, ça va, tu es content ?

— Pff, en fait, tu es aussi fatiguant que Moon quand tu t'y mets...

— CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN COMPLIMENT, ESPÈCE DE CONCOMBAFFE !


	5. PokéMatos V

**Et oui, me revoilà pour un autre chapitre ! Que voulez-vous, j'adore torturer Gladio et le faire paniquer à mort pour sa sœur...**

 **Disclaimer : Laissez-moi réfléchir. Je crois que je ne possède toujours pas pokémon.**

* * *

 **PokéMatos proche du décès pour cause d'utilisation trop fréquentes et trop abusives**

— Alola, Moon.

— Quoi, ça te surprend tant que ça ? Je n'ai même plus la foi de m'énerve contre toi, tellement tu es fatigante à l'accoutumance.

— Pff, va acheter un dictionnaire pour apprendre ce que accoutumance veut dire ! J'ai une tête à être un dictionnaire ambulant, moi ?... Ne répond pas. Si tu le fais, tu le payeras très cher.

— Oui, tu peux l'ajouter à la liste de toutes les menaces que j'ai faites envers toi, je te l'autorise. Enfin, à supposer que tu saches écrire.

— Quoi, tu t'offusques vraiment pour si peu ? Désolé, mais avec toi, il faut douter de tout.

— Mmh, quoi ? Oh, sinon pourquoi je t'appelle ? Pff, je n'en sais rien.

— Oui, je suis blasé.

— Attend, sais-tu au moins ce que « blasé » veut dire ?

— Non ? Mouais, ce n'est pas étonnant. Laisse tomber, et surtout, arrête d'utiliser des mots dont tu ne connais même pas la signification, c'est affligeant.

— Non, je ne te dirais pas ce que affligeant veut dire ! Arrête avec ça !

— BREF ! Je disais. Enfin, non, tu me demandais pourquoi je t'appelle. Euh...

— Attend, je réfléchis. Bon, on va faire simple. Lilie est-elle morte ?

— Non ? D'accord. Est-elle blessée ?

— Non ? D'accord. Est-elle perdue ?

— Non ? D'accord. Est-elle triste ?

— Non ? D'accord.

— Non, je n'ai plus de question.

— Oh, pourquoi je t'en posais autant ? Pour rien. Enfin, si, juste pour savoir si je devais appeler mon avocat pour te faire un procès ou demander à Silvallié d'aller te tuer discrètement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive avant d'aller jeter ton cadavre dans la mer de Mele-Mele.

— Non, ce n'était pas une blague, je suis extrêmement sérieux.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles surprise. Après tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas compris que si tu faisais le moindre mal à Lilie, tu le payerais cher, c'est-à-dire de ta vie ?

— Pourquoi tout le monde me répète que je suis surprotecteur ? Ce n'est même pas vrai. Je me contente juste de garder Lilie loin des problèmes, comme toi par exemple. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups, semblerait-il.

— Oh, un exemple ? Eh bien, tu sors avec Lilie, non ? C'est bien mon plus grand échec pour la garder loin des problèmes.

— Oui, tu es un problème ambulant. Ou du moins, tu attires toujours des problèmes. Enfin, tu as compris, quoi.

— Ce n'est pas un compliment, espèce de Ramboum sans cervelle !

— Tiens, vu qu'on parle de Lilie – et comme je trouve ça bien plus intéressant de parler d'elle que de toi – que fait-elle en ce moment ?

— ...

— ... Pardon ?

— ...

— NON CE N'ÉTAIT ABSOLUMENT PAS DRÔLE COMME BLAGUE ! TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI, ESPÈCE D'INCONSCIENTE ?

— Franchement, comment « elle est partie pour les Ruines du Conflit » est censé être une blague ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui est arrivé la première fois qu'elle voulait s'y rendre ?

— Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi je suis paranoïaque ! Ce lieu est infecté de Piafabec, de Manglouton, de Chelours et...

— Je ne panique pas pour rien ! C'est ta petite-amie, tu es censé être aussi inquiète pour elle que je ne le suis pour elle ! Sérieusement, tu sors avec elle ou pas ?

— Ce n'est pas une raison que le pokémon gardien de Mele-Mele veillera sur Lilie quand elle ira dans les Ruines du Conflit. En fait, ça m'inquiète encore plus. Tu crois vraiment que je fais confiance à Tokorico, qui s'est dit que tu serais quelqu'un digne de confiance, et qui est aussi un pokémon qui adore les combats ? Tu es en plein rêve, oui. C'est à peine si je n'aurais pas plus confiance en une Ultra-Chimère qu'en toi ou Tokorico.

— C'est une façon de parler, Moon. Tu es vraiment fatigante. Bon, plus sérieusement, que fait Lilie ? Déjà, es-tu avec elle ?

— Oui, c'est important que je sache. C'est pour le tribunal, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, non ?

— Bah, juste des affaires juridiques, ne t'en embarrasse pas de ça et contente toi de répondre à mes questions. Alors, oui ou non es-tu avec Lilie et, qu'importe ta réponse, où est Lilie en ce moment ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez au port d'Ekaeka avec Tili ?

— ...

— Je... Je suis toujours là.

— ... Oh non, dis-moi que c'est une blague. Si ce n'est pas une de tes mauvaises plaisanteries, ça doit être un cauchemar.

— Non ! Je refuse ! Hors de question que cela arrive ! Si nécessaire, je ferai fermer les frontières maritimes d'Alola.

— Ne sous-estime pas les pouvoirs que la Fondation Æther possède.

— Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... Rassures-moi, c'est une blague ?

— ... C'est vraiment un cauchemar dans ce cas. Pitié, Cresselia, sortez-moi de là.

— Quoi ? Si j'ai envie de réagir comme ça parce que ton jumeau arrive aujourd'hui, je le fais ! Tu te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que ça représente ? Si c'est ton jumeau, ça veut dire que c'est une deuxième Moon qui débarque à Alola ! Et une est déjà de trop, je te ferai remarquer.

— Ha, ton jumeau est pire que toi... c'est censé me rassurer ?

— ... Tu peux répéter son nom ?

— Bien sûr, que je suis bête. Si tu t'appelles Moon, c'est normal qu'il s'appelle Sun. Cela se voit que vos parents étaient très inspirés le jour de choisir vos prénoms.

— Oui, c'est du sarcasme.

— Bon, sinon, Sun là, ton jumeau, en quoi est-il pire que toi ? Parce que mes excuses, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer quelqu'un encore plus problématique que toi.

— ... Vraiment ? Juste parce que c'est un... comment tu dis ?

— Ha, geek, d'accord. Donc juste parce qu'il est accro aux jeux-vidéos, il est pire que toi ?

— Mmh. En quoi le fait qu'il ne quitte jamais sa console ou son téléphone du regard est censé être un problème ?

— ...

— Je vois. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? S'il fallait absolument que vous vous passiez quelque chose entre jumeaux, il fallait que ça soit votre maladresse, fantastique.

— Non, je rien à ajouter. Que veux-tu que je dise de plus ? Si ce garçon est si absorbé par ses trucs de geek qu'il ne regard même pas où il va, ce n'est pas mes affaires s'il tombe soudainement d'une falaise. Il n'a qu'à utiliser le peu d'instinct de survie qu'il possède – à supposer qu'il en possède – pour ne pas foncer dans un Chelours et le mettre en colère. Et puis, c'est _ton_ jumeau. Donc c'est à _toi_ de t'en occuper. Allez, bonne chance la baby-sitter attitrée.

— ...

— Tu n'oserais pas.

— Je te l'interdis.

— MOON, SI TU EMBARQUES MA SŒUR DANS TES HISTOIRES AVEC TON JUMEAU, JE TE JURE QUE... !

— Non, Lilie ne sympathisera pas avec ton jumeau geek et vous n'irez pas vous promener tous ensemble aux quatre coins d'Alola, c'est clair ?

— JE TE L'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT ! ET SI CELA NE FONCTIONNE PAS, JE L'INTERDIS À LILIE !

— Je suis son frère ainé, j'ai le droit de lui interdire tout ce que je veux.

— Comment ça, elle ne m'écoutera pas ? C'est Lilie, bien sûr qu'elle m'écoutera. Après tout, je suis son grand frère favori – ainsi que le seul.

— Toi... Tu corromps ma sœur avec ta mauvaise influence... tu me le payeras.

— Comment ça, tu dois raccrocher ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça, Moon ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

— MOON, SI TU RACCROCHES, JE... !

— ...

— Elle m'a raccroché au nez, encore une fois. Cette fille est de plus en plus horripilante. Tss, je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que veut dire ce mot.

— Bon, je fais quoi, moi maintenant ? Si je ne fais rien, Lilie se retrouva non plus avec deux cas ambulants, mais trois. À ce rythme-là, je vais vraiment commencer à devenir paranoïaque. Mais je ne peux quand même pas demander à Silvallié de m'aider. Cacher un corps, encore, ça va. Mais deux, cela sera plus difficile et beaucoup plus suspect.

— Ha, je sais !

— ... Par contre, il a intérêt à décrocher, lui.

— Ah, quand même ! Alola ?

— Oui, Guzma ? C'est Gladio. J'ai besoin que la Team Skull me rende un petit service.

— Oui, encore un...

— Mais la dernière fois, c'était très important ! Je devais m'assurer que Moon ne tue pas Lilie lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

— Non, je n'ai pas besoin de la Team Skull pour les surveiller, cette fois. J'ai besoin de vous pour quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir.

— Je veux que la Team Skull surveille Moon et son jumeau, Sun, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tuent pas Lilie avec leurs bêtises.

— Là je ne veux que vous surveilliez Moon et Lilie, je veux que vous surveilliez Moon, Lilie, Tili et Sun. Ça se voit que c'est totalement différent de la dernière fois, voyons.

— ... Franchement, pourquoi tout le monde me demande si je suis surprotecteur ?


	6. PokéMatos VI

**Et oui, encore un. Un que j'avais prévu depuis que j'ai écrit le précédant mais que j'ai fini seulement maintenant. Bref, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : ce serait une très mauvaise idée que Pokémon m'appartient.**

* * *

 **PokéMatos en cours d'utilisation à Kalos**

—... Si elle ne répond pas, je promets devant Arceus et les Pokémons Gardiens de la noyer vivante.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Silvallié ?

— Non, ma réaction n'est pas du tout excessive ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est toujours à se fourrer dans des pétrins pas possibles et, qu'en plus et _surtout_ , elle y entraine ma sœur. Encore, si nous étions à Alola, je m'inquiéterais moins, mais là, nous ne sommes pas à Alola. Elle pourrait être partout à Kalos ! Tu imagines ce que c'est ? Connaissant Moon, elle pourrait être à Roche-sur-Griffe pour voir des fossiles ou Yantreizh pour rencontrer la championne Cornélia et vouloir faire un match d'arène avec elle pour voir une Méga-Évolution et se mettre à vouloir rester à Kalos pour affronter tous les champions d'arènes de la région et aller affronter la Ligue en réussissant à convaincre Lilie de rester avec elle !

—... Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Je continue de dire que je n'exagère _absolument rien_. Et puis de toute façon, je...

— Ha, Moon, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

— Non, pas Alola ! On est à Kalos, je te ferai signaler.

—... Non, ce n'est pas _Kalos_ , à Kalos. Ils disent « _bonjour_ ».

— C'est du Kalosien. Tu sais la langue régionale. Arg, mais pourquoi je te raconte ça, moi ? Je suis censé te crier dessus parce que, _justement_ , nous ne nous sommes pas encore vus aujourd'hui, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu.

— Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Dans ce cas, je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Après que nous ayons atterrit à l'aéroport d'Illumis et que nous nous soyons rendu dans l'hôtel réservé par la Fondation Æther pour notre groupe, où j'ai été informé que finalement j'allais dormir avec Tili au lieu de dormir avec ma sœur – d'ailleurs je t'en veux toujours pour ça, tu corromps ma sœur : auparavant elle n'aurait jamais refusé de dormir avec moi –, ce qui n'était pas DU TOUT PRÉVU, et que j'apprenne que Tili ronfle, ce qui m'a fait mal dormir et...

— Oui, il est important que je rappelle ce qui s'est passé hier soir pour mieux expliquer aujourd'hui ! Bon, je disais avant que tu m'interromps, j'ai passé une soirée horrible et, en me levant, tu sais ce que j'apprends ?

— Non, tu n'en as aucune idée ? Mouais, pas étonnant. Trop bête pour faire fonctionner son cerveau d'Alakazam, c'est ça ?

— CE N'EST PAS UN COMPLIMENT, BORDEL DE MIASMAX !

— Donc ! Je reprends. Ce que j'ai appris, à mon plus grand étonnement alors que je me rendais dans votre chambre pour voir ma sœur et l'informer que nous allions prendre notre petit déjeuner – en espérant que tu dormes assez fort pour ne pas te réveiller et que je puisse rester seul avec Lilie et avoir un peu de repos et de paix –, et bien sûr ce fut extrêmement amusant – avant que tu demandes, oui c'est ironique – est la surprise suivante : votre chambre, complètement vide. Et pour rajouter à cela, je me suis rendu compte que Tili aussi avait disparu. Donc je suis allé vous chercher, pensant – bêtement – que vous pourriez être en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé. Alors je suis allé à l'accueil et, qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que vous êtes sortis sans donner une quelconque information à quiconque de votre destination. Dans une métropole comme Illumis, c'est-à-dire extrêmement grande. Où vous ne connaissez personne ni aucun quartier. Et que, probablement, vous ne sachez pas un seul mot de Kalosien. Est-ce que tu commences à voir où je veux en venir ?

— Oui, c'est une idée stupide de vouloir sortir en ville sans m'en informer alors que vous vous trouvez dans une région totalement inconnue avec une langue différente ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passée par la tête pour avoir UNE TELLE IDÉE STUPIDE ?

—... Ha, c'était l'idée de Lilie ?... Eh bien heureusement que c'est son idée parce qu'avec toi et Tili, ça aurait été bien pire !

— Pff ! Non, je ne prends pas la défense de Lilie, n'importe quoi ! En plus c'est ta petite-amie – à mon plus grand regret – alors ça ne devrait pas être à toi de prendre sa défense ?

— Je continue, et je continuerai toujours de protester contre votre relation, tu n'as toujours pas compris ça ? Bref, maintenant que je t'ai fait part des raisons de mon mécontentement actuel, c'est—à-dire le fait que ma sœur est portée disparue avec vous dans Illumis et que je ne sache pas où elle est, par votre faute à toi et Tili... ça ne te dirais pas de réparer vos erreurs et de me donner une maudite adresse pour que je vous retrouve ? Parce que je commence à en avoir assez de passer devant chaque taxi pour le demander s'ils n'auraient pas vu une jeune fille idiote avec un bonnet rouge et de grands yeux vide d'intelligence, un garçon tout aussi bête et vêtu comme un touriste qui s'est trompé de région et une jeune fille raffinée qui n'a absolument rien à faire à parcourir les rues d'Illumis à vos côtés !

— Oui, j'ai fini ma tirade.

—... non, je ne te dirai pas ce qu'est une tirade. Au lieu de ça, donne-moi des informations sur l'endroit où vous êtes !

—... Vous êtes dans un ascenseur... Génial. Et je fais quoi moi avec cette info ? Je vais chercher dans les milliers de bâtiment si y'a pas deux idiots et ma sœur dans un quelconque ascenseur ?

— NON, JE NE VAIS PAS FAIRE CELA ! Je sais que c'est dure mais fais fonctionner un peu plus les quelques pauvres et rares neurones que tu possèdes. Ou, encore mieux, passe-moi ma sœur.

— Comment ça, non ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, c'était un ordre, pas une proposition.

—... Avant que je panique encore plus et que je ne te hurle dessus... Pourquoi Lilie n'est-elle pas avec toi et Tili ?

— Elle est avec _qui_ ?

— Un type en blouse blanche du nom de Platane qui se prétend professeur Pokémon et que vous avez rencontré plus tôt dans la matinée... Puis-je savoir comment vous avez fait pour rencontre un type aussi bizarre que le professeur Euphorbe ?

—... Il vous a vu vous balader dans les rues avec vos pokémons et s'est immédiatement précipité vers vous pour en savoir plus sur vos pokémons... Mouais, ce type est peut-être bien professeur Pokémon après tout : il semble assez extravagant pour l'être. Et après ?

— Il vous a invité à visiter son laboratoire ? Rassure-moi, vous n'avez pas dit...

— Vous avez dit oui, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas accepter de suivre les gens bizarres dans la rue ? Non, ça aussi ton cerveau n'a pas enregistré ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas le moment de me préoccupe de tes déficiences mentales. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé après.

— Dexio et Sina ? Non, ça ne me dit rien du tout. Tu les connais ?

— Ha, tu les as rencontrés durant ton Tour des Iles, d'accord. Tu attires vraiment des gens bizarres. Mais sinon, ce n'est pas que ta vie extrêmement palpitante ne m'intéresse pas – enfin si, je m'en contrefiche royalement... – mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ces deux touristes d'Alola ?

—... Pardon ? Ravi de voir que parmi tes connaissances il y en a pleins qui se prennent pour des supers-héros. Entre le Professeur Euphorbe qui se prend pour Royal Mask et ces deux-là qui se la jouent justiciers masqués, tu es vraiment entourée de guignols et de bouffons. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, je suppose.

—... Si tu oses prétendre quoi que ce soit sur le fait que ma sœur te ressemble je te fais la promesse que, dès que je te retrouve, je me charge de ton cas pour que tu finisses dans les crocs de Lougaroc. Bon, sinon avec les bras cassés masqués, il s'est passé quoi à part que tu les as revu ?

—...

— POURQUOI TU AS ACCEPTÉE DE LES SUIVRE LORSQU'ILS T'ONT PROPOSÉ DE FAIRE LE TOUR D'ILLUMIS ? TU RÉFLECHIS UN PEU DANS TA VIE ?

—...

— Désolé, je me suis un peu énervé. Bon, vous avez accepté de les accompagner lorsqu'ils vous ont proposé d'aller visiter Illumis, génial. Et du coup, je suppose que vous êtes avec eux ?

— Mouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ils sont avec toi les deux guignols ?

— Oh, rien. Je veux juste parler calmement avec eux.

— Oui, je veux leur hurler dessus. Comment as-tu deviné ?

— Oui, c'est du sarcasme ! Bon, tu vas me dire où vous êtes ?

—...

—...

— Non, mais c'est vraiment une blague. Tu te fiches de moi, rassures-moi ?

—... Non ?

— Dans ce cas...

— QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ AU SOMMET DE LA TOUR D'ILLUMIS ?

— JE M'EN FICHE QU'ELLE S'APPELLE LA TOUR PRISMATIQUE ! POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES À SON SOMMET ?

— Ha, Lilie voulait regarder Illumis. Je vois.

— Oui, si c'est Lilie qui le voulait, ça va. Par contre, si c'était toi...

— Tili ? Mmh, je lui pardonnerai ses idioties.

— Oui, en clair il n'y a que sur toi que je crierai.

— Non, c'est complètement juste. Tu es simplement... Moon. Alors que Lilie est ma sœur et Tili est mon copain.

—... Je peux te sentir sourire à des miles de là. Quoi, ça te surprends que j'appelle Tili mon copain ?

— Arg, tu me fatigues. Et arrête de détourner cette conversation ! Vous êtes sur la Tour Prismatique depuis longtemps ?

— Non ? Tant mieux, ça veut dire que vous n'allez pas bouger avant un moment. Comme ça j'ai le temps de vous rejoindre et de discrètement emmener Lilie loin de vous.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit que j'aurais le temps de vous rejoindre et de voir Lilie _avec_ vous. Tu entends vraiment mal Moon.

— Quoi ? Ah non, non, non ! Hors de question que tu raccroches !

— Je m'en fiche que tu dois aller rejoindre Lilie et le professeur Platane, tu ne raccroches pas !

—...

— Je commence à en avoir assez de ne pas me faire respecter.

— Silvallié, arrête de rire !

— Même mon meilleur ami se paie ma tête, fantastique... Toi aussi tu vas finir dans les crocs de Lougaroc si ça continue.

— Je m'en fiche que tu sois plus fort que Lougaroc, c'est pas mon problème ! Fais au moins semblant d'avoir peur de mes menaces !


	7. PokéMatos VII

**Et voici une septième partie de PokéMatos en cours d'utilisation ! Bon courage, Gladio.**

 **Disclaimer : Après six fois, je pense que c'est clair, non ?**

* * *

 **PokéMatos en cours d'utilisation avec la mauvaise personne**

— QUOI, MOON ?

— ...

— Eh, ho ? C'est quoi le problème ? Tu veux que je dise Alola peut-être ? Très bien, Alola ! Bon, tu réponds maintenant, Moon ? Déjà que tu m'appelles, donc en plus si tu refuses de parler quand j'accepte de décrocher...

— ... Vous n'êtes pas Moon. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous avec le PokéMatos de Moon ?

— Ha, je vois... le fameux Sun...

— Oui, malheureusement ta sœur m'a parlé de toi. Tiens, en parlant du Lougaroc, pourquoi c'est toi qui a le portable de ta jumelle ? Elle est passée où, Moon ?

— Elle est partie avec Lilie et a oublié son PokéMatos ?

— ...

— MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS SA TÊTE !

— Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave ? T'es aussi inconscient qu'elle, ma parole ! Pourtant c'est ta sœur, t'es pas au courant de l'aimant à danger qu'elle représente ?

— Mais je m'en fiche qu'elle sait se débrouiller et qu'elle arriverait à se sortir du pétrin. Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète, c'est pour ma sœur !

— Ma sœur, oui. La petite amie de Moon, Lilie. Ma sœur.

— ... Mouais, t'es pas une flèche toi... Pourtant ça fait un moment que tu es avec elle. Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle sortait avec Lilie ?

— ... Non, ce n'était pas « juste sa meilleure amie ». J'aurais préféré, mais Arceus et les Pokémons Gardiens en ont décidé autrement, semblerait-il.

— Oui, je suis le frère de Lilie. Je l'ai un peu fait remarquer en disant « ma sœur ».

— Ha, comment ça se fait qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontré ? Oh, mais non, ce n'est pas du tout un hasard, c'est fait exprès.

— En toute honnêteté, oui. Je n'ai aucunement envie de te rencontrer. Déjà que je connais Moon, alors si ne plus je dois aussi te connaitre toi, je vais commencer à faire une dépression. Donc, clairement, j'attends que tu dégages d'Alola. Tu es bien là juste pour les vacances, hein ?

— Pardon ?

— Ah non, tu n'as pas intérêt ! Tu vas sagement retourner chez toi à Kanto et rapidement ! Hors de question que tu restes à Alola parce que la région est bien. Tu retournes chez toi, c'est clair ?

— Bon sang, pourquoi Alola est une si belle région ? Si ça continue, je vais aller à Hoenn...

— Quoi, le maitre de Hoenn ?

— Ah, Flora de Bourg-en-Vol ? Oui, elle est là actuellement. En vacances. Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? La rumeur ne s'est pourtant pas encore ébruitée. Ce qui est assez surprenant, vu qu'Alola est une petite région, et que ce n'est pas compliqué pour que les rumeurs courent rapidement...

— Tili te l'as dit parce qu'il l'a rencontré ? Ha, parce que tu connais Tili ? Oh mince, encore une mauvaise nouvelle...

— ... Bien sûr que je connais Tili ! Pff, quelle question.

— Comment ça, il n'a jamais parlé de moi ? Non, je n'y crois pas. C'est juste que tu n'as jamais dû faire attention. Il a forcément parlé de moi, parce que quand il ne le fait pas, il se contente de raconter des bêtises. Et, généralement, les gens ne sont pas censés retenir les bêtises qu'il raconte.

— Tu sais au moins qui je suis ?

— Non, mais... Au-delà d'être « le frère de Lilie », tu sais qui je suis ?

— C'est bien ce que je me disais. Donc, en plus de prendre des PokéMatos qui ne t'appartiennent pas, tu appelles des gens au hasard, toi ? Eh bien, c'est génial. Le niveau d'intelligence et de réflexion est encore plus haut chez toi que chez Moon. Elle avait raison quand elle disait que tu es pire qu'elle...

— Laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas.

— Oui, Moon et moi avons une relation très particulière.

— ...

— QUOI ? MAIS ÇA NE VAS PAS DANS TA TÊTE ?

— MOI, AMOUREUX DE MOON ?

— Oh, vraiment ? Ma réaction est assez clair pour que tu comprennes j'espère.

— Comment ça, il n'y avait rien de choquant dans ta question ? Elle était bien plus que choquante, tu peux me croire.

— Mais... Mais bien sûr que non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Moon sorte avec ma sœur. Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux de ma sœur. C'est plutôt Moon que j'envie : j'aimerai bien que Lilie passe autant de temps avec moi qu'elle ne le fait avec Moon.

— Non mais ça rentre dans une oreille et ça sort dans l'autre ou quoi ? Comment va-t-il falloir que je te prouve que je ne suis PAS amoureux de Moon ?

— ...

— Oui, je suis toujours là. Je réfléchissais et je crois avoir enfin trouvé une solution. Tu t'étonnais que je connaissais Tili, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te l'annoncer tout de suite. Tili t'a déjà parlé de son petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait : il n'arrive pas à rester discret, il parle encore plus qu'un Ramboum.

— Ne fait pas attention à mes comparatifs avec des pokémons, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

— Bon, bref ! Pour faire simple... Le petit-ami de Tili, c'est moi.

— ...

— Oui, c'est moi, le « fameux Gladio ». Tu en connais plusieurs de Gladio ou quoi ?

— Comment ça, l'autre frère de Lilie ? Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas « l'autre frère » de Lilie. Elle n'a jamais eu d'autres frères que moi.

— Oui, je suis le seul frère de Lilie, et le petit-ami de Tili. Tu n'avais vraiment pas fait le lien quand ma sœur, ou Moon, devaient parler de moi en disant « Gladio » ?

— Mmh... C'est sûr que c'est très répandu comme nom dans la région, Gladio...

— C'est de l'ironie ! Il n'y a qu'un seul Gladio, et c'est moi. Ne me dit pas que tu comprends aussi bien l'ironie et le sarcasme que ta sœur, sinon l'on ne va pas s'en sortir...

— Pff, moi je ne suis pas enchanté de te connaitre, loin de là.

— Oui, je sais que Tili t'a beaucoup parlé de moi. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

— Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant tu sais qui je suis que je vais aller faire le déplacement pour te rencontrer et qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Je suis très bien là où je suis.

— Je suis persuadé que Moon, Tili ou Lilie a dû t'en parlé, mais comme tu sembles avoir une mémoire d'Alakazam...

— Oui, c'est encore ironique !

— Le Paradis Æther, ça ne te dis vraiment rien ?

— Bingo, bien deviné, le génie. Alors, pour information, non seulement je suis sur l'île du Paradis Æther, mais en plus je travaille _et_ dirige la Fondation Æther. Du coup, tu comprendras que je n'ai pas le temps d'aller me balader sur tout Alola juste pour faire ta connaissance ?

— ... Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire : je dirige la Fondation Æther, je suis le président de la fondation.

— Bon, écoute, euh... Sun. Tu remarques que j'adore discuter avec toi mais maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, je suis extrêmement occupé donc...

— Bravo, t'as compris ! Donc je vais raccrocher, parce que je suis très occupé, et toi, si tu allais, de préférence avec Tili (parce que j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi...) retrouver Moon et Lilie avant qu'il ne leur arrive malheur ?

— C'est ça, Alola.

— ... Ha, enfin ! Bon sang, quelle mauvaise surprise. Moi qui espérais ne pas rencontrer ce garçon...

— ... Il faudrait mieux que je m'en occupe, tout de même. Allez, c'est parti.

— Alola, Vicky.

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, ne m'appelle pas président, je n'aime pas ça. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais que tu me rendes un service.

— Euh, non ça ne concerne pas directement la Fondation, sauf si nous prenons en compte l'idée que Lilie est directement liée à la Fondation.

— Non, calme toi, Vicky, Lilie n'est pas en danger. Enfin, pas encore. C'est justement pour ça que je veux que tu me rendes service. Il se peut que Moon attire encore des problèmes à Lilie et, apparemment, elle aurait oublié son PokéMatos alors il faudrait que tu appelles le commissariat de Mele-Mele et que tu leur dises, à ma demande, de se tenir prêt à intervenir si l'on n'a pas de nouvelle de Moon et Lilie au crépuscule. Il faut informer le Professeur Euphorbe et la mère de Moon d'appeler le commissariat si Moon et Lilie reviennent entretemps, ou pire, si elles ne reviennent pas.

— Ha, et il se peut que Tili et Sun, le jumeau de Moon, eux aussi disparaissent. Dans ce cas, il faudra aussi prévenir le Doyen Pectorius.

— Pourquoi se tenir prêt ? Oh, pour pas grand-chose. Il faut juste faire attention à ce que Moon n'entraine pas Lilie dans des lieux mal famés où elles risquent d'être blesser et dans l'incapacité de demander de l'aide puisque Moon n'a pas son PokéMatos...

— Merci de comprendre mes inquiétudes, Vicky.

— Bien, Alola.

— ... Pourquoi me demande-t-on sans cesse si je ne serais pas un tantinet paranoïaque ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si Moon attire tous les problèmes d'Alola sur elle !


	8. PokéMatos VIII

**Allez, en avant pour une huitième partie ! À la base, l'idée qui ressort de ce chapitre devait servir à un One-Shot, mais finalement cela se prête assez bien au format du PokéMatos donc...**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Jamais sept sans huit... comment ça, ce n'est pas la bonne expression ?**

* * *

 **PokéMatos en cours d'utilisation à minuit**

— Bon sang, qui est l'imbécile qui m'appelle à une telle heure ? Y'en a qui essayent de dormir !

— ... Tiens, c'est Tili. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Bon, normalement j'aurais raccroché au nez, mais comme c'est Tili...

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Silvallié ? Arrête ça, on dirait Lilie quand je lui parle de Tili et qu'elle pense qu'on forme un très joli couple.

— C'est ça, rendors-toi. Bon, maintenant, cet appel... Oui, Tili ?

— ... Tili, il est minuit. On ne dit pas Alola à une telle heure.

— Ce qu'on dit à la place ? Justement : on ne dit rien, on dort ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles à une telle heure, espèce de Concombaffe ? Si tu as fait un cauchemar, ce n'est pas mon problème : va voir ton grand-père ! Je ne suis pas un baby-sitter. En plus, même si je voulais t'aider, je rappelle que la mer nous sépare. Enfin, ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir proposé plus d'une fois de venir passer quelques nuits sur le Paradis Æther, mais si tu n'étais pas aussi borné à rester sur ton île pourrie...

— Ah, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu appelles... dans ce cas, oublie la tirade que je viens de faire. Je réitère ma question : pourquoi m'appelles-tu à une telle heure ?

— Réitérer, ça veut dire répéter... Tu es encore plus fatiguant le soir. Et je ne dis pas ça simplement parce que je discute avec toi alors que j'essayais de dormir avant que tu appelles... Bon, tu vas répondre à ma question, oui ou non ?

— Non, je ne la répèterai pas.

— Je m'en fiche que « jamais deux sans trois » ! Fais marcher ta cervelle et ta mémoire, bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as autant de mémoire qu'un Ramoloss, quand même ?

— Non, je ne sais pas si un Ramoloss a beaucoup de mémoire mais je pars du principe que ce n'est pas le cas.

— Arrête de me faire tourner en rond et répond à ma question. J'aimerais en finir rapidement pour pouvoir me reposer car, pour ta gouverne, certains travaillent au lieu d'aller vagabonder à travers les îles pour ne rien faire. Franchement, qu'est-ce que les gens qui décident de devenir dresseur croient ? Ils n'ont aucun avenir.

— ... Oui, d'accord, _sauf_ s'ils deviennent membres de la Ligue Pokémon comme Moon, effectivement. Alors, cette réponse qui se fait attendre ?

— Tili... si tu m'as appelé juste pour m'appeler, je vais raccrocher. Tu sais que j'aime passer du temps avec toi, mais même pour moi minuit c'est trop. Donc si tu n'as rien à dire, au revoir.

— Ah, tu t'en rappelles ! C'est une bonne chose. Enfin, je suppose. Donc ?

— ... Tili, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tant mieux. Mais, qu'importe combien je t'aime, je ne peux pas tout accepter. Et surtout pas être réveillé à minuit simplement parce que tu n'as rien à faire de tes journées et que donc tu as demandé, purement par hasard, à ton grand-père de te parler plus de l'histoire d'Alola pour découvrir que tu as un célèbre ancêtre. Étrangement, à une telle heure de la nuit, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

— Ah bon, il était pirate ? C'est étrange, j'aurais plutôt dit clown. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu es son descendant.

— Mmh, chef pirate. D'accord. On appelle ça un capitaine, Tili.

— Oui, cela se dit, même chez les pirates, pas seulement dans la marine.

— ... Pardon ? Par Arceus, dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie.

— Oh non, ce n'est pas que son prénom soit particulièrement surprenant. Mais c'est plutôt que fait qu'il ait le même que toi. Tu sais au moins ce que cela signifie, que ton ancêtre ait le même prénom que toi ?

— Cela veut dire que, si c'est le premier dans ta famille à se faire nommer Tili, techniquement tu es Tili deuxième du nom, c'est-à-dire Tili II.

— Non, je ne t'appellerai pas Tili II. C'est complètement ridicule comme appellation.

— C'est ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père ? D'accord. Intéressant.

— Et il parcourait les mers ? Vu qu'il était pirate, le contraire m'aurait étonné... Quoi d'autre ?

— Il portait un cache-œil ? Très cliché – cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait aussi une barbe, un sabre et un chapeau de pirate... C'est bon, tu as fini ?

— Ben disons que... si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je m'en moque un peu. Ne le prends pas mal, hein.

— Tili, parle-moi de ça en pleine journée, un jour où je ne travaille pas et je trouverai tout cela très intéressant – enfin, peut-être pas mais bon... – mais pas à minuit, quand je dois travailler le lendemain. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer ? Je ne veux absolument pas gâcher ton enthousiasme, mais pourquoi ne pas en parler à quelqu'un qui fait beaucoup de chose de ses journées, comme Moon ? Même si elle est censée avoir de nombreuses obligations à cause de son nouveau titre de Maitre, mais c'est Moon donc je suppose qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander...

— ... Je... merci ? Cela me touche que tu ais décidé de m'appeler pour que j'en sois le premier informer car mon opinion à ce sujet compte énormément pour toi. Au moins, de ce côté-là, tu fais bien plus attention à ce que je dis que Moon, c'est agréable à entendre. Si seulement tu pouvais déteindre un peu sur elle, je frôlerai moins les crises cardiaques.

— ... bon d'accord, je vais écouter ce que tu as à dire sur ton arrière-arrière... enfin, bref, ton ancêtre pirate.

— ... Cela t'a donné une idée ? Oh non, pitié, pas ça...

— C'est simplement que quand tu as des idées, au même titre que celles de Moon, cela termine généralement mal. Comme la dernière fois où tu t'es retrouvé à dos de Wailord... je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour te retrouver là. Tu ne voulais pas juste faire une partie de pêche ce jour-là ?

— Si ? Donc c'est bien ce que je dis : tes idées amènent toujours des ennuis et des situations catastrophiques. Alors, c'est quoi cette idée qui va forcément mal finir ?

— ... C'est effectivement une mauvaise idée. Tili, tu sais à quel siècle nous sommes ?

— Oui ? Dans ce cas, tu comprends que vouloir partir à l'aventure en mer comme des pirates n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

— ... Tu sais que, techniquement, la piraterie est interdite ?

— Quoi, la team Aqua ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ces marins d'eau douce ?

— Non mais, Tili... depuis quand on prend une organisation criminelle comme exemple ? Surtout que la team Aqua, pour ce que j'en ai entendu, est aussi pathétique, voire plus, que la team Skull. Ce n'est qu'une bande de marins qui se déguisent en pirate – enfin, je trouve qu'ils ressemblent plus à ceux qui nettoient les ponts sur les navires – et qui veulent montrer le niveau des océans, ce qui complètement idiot puisque l'eau représente déjà plus de soixante-dix pourcent de la surface du monde... Bref, tu ne peux pas prendre ces guignols pour exemple.

— Tili, pour la dernière fois : non, tu ne vas pas devenir un pirate et parcourir les mers. Déjà, parce que juridiquement, c'est interdit, et de plus, si tu vas parcourir les mers, te connaissant, tu vas te paumé ! En plus, tu n'as même pas de bateau.

— ... Même si le professeur Euphorbe est quelqu'un de très... cool – enfin, j'aurais plutôt dit insouciant et complètement irréfléchi –, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il accepte que tu « empruntes » son bateau pour voyager à travers le monde.

— Dans tes rêves, je n'accepterai jamais de te passer un des bateaux de la Fondation Æther. Je ne suis pas encore complètement fou.

— Ah ben, pas de bateau, pas de voyage en mer à travers le monde. C'est triste, hein ?

— Non Tili, je t'interdis de t'acheter un bateau avec l'argent que tu gagnes dans les Battle Royales !

— Pas Alola ! Tili, tu as intérêt à m'écouter. Si tu fais ça, je... !

— Tili ?... Tili !

— ...

— Pff, il a raccroché. Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

— ... Ouais, je m'occuperai de ça demain. Je suis trop fatigué pour ça.


	9. PokéMatos IX

**Une petite idée qui m'est venu en tête par les fan arts et artwork montrant Leaf, Red et Blue à Alola. Ah, que j'aime ces trois-là...**

 **Disclaimer : Ah, parce qu'il faut continuer ce truc ? C'était pas assez clair, après huit fois ?**

* * *

 **PokéMatos en cours d'utilisation avec des touristes**

— Encore cette fille qui hurle comme un Ramboum... Alola, Moon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

— ... Vous, vous n'êtes pas Moon. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Euh... Je n'en ai un peu rien à faire, de ce que vous me racontez là. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en avoir à faire que vous vous êtes paumé ? Alors contentez-vous de répondre à ma question et dites-moi pourquoi vous avez le PokéMatos de Moon avec vous ?

— Allô ?

— Ah, Moon ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On peut savoir pourquoi c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui avait ton PokéMatos à l'instant ?

— ... Comment je sais que c'est toi ? Eh bien, disons que ça saute aux yeux. Entre le fait que tu ais prononcé mon nom et que je reconnaisse ta voix affreusement joviale...

— ... Oui, je sais que nous ne nous voyons pas. C'était une expression, Moon ! Pff, j'aurais presque préféré que ce ne soit pas toi qui reprennes ton PokéMatos, en fait... Bon, sinon, réponds à ma question.

— Vous vous faites tous un plaisir de me foutre un vent quand je vous pose une question, c'est ça ? Non mais franchement, les jeunes de nos jours...

— Ouais, je sais, ça faisait bizarre de dire ça, je m'en suis rendu compte. J'ai trop trainé avec des adultes ces derniers temps.

— ... Figure-toi que je traine avec des adultes car je travaille avec eux, à la Fondation Æther. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je sais que toi, tu ne travailles qu'avec des dresseurs et qu'apparemment qu'importe leurs âges, ce ne sont que des enfants dans leur tête – spécialement pour le Professeur Euphorbe qui est juste un touriste en tongues à Alola – mais certains travaillent sérieusement. Tu devrais t'y mettre, toi aussi. Parce que tu es quand même Maitre de la Ligue d'Alola, pour rappel.

— ... Je m'en fiche royalement de savoir que le Maitre de la Ligue de Hoenn, Flora de Bourg-en-Vol, soit aussi jeune que toi. Déjà, elle est légèrement plus vieille, je crois qu'elle a mon âge et, de plus, je parle surtout d'âge mentale, c'est-à-dire de maturité. De ce côté-là, ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez au même niveau.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je n'ai pas répondu pour taper la causette. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

— ...

— ... Tu es avec Lilie ?

— Non ? D'accord. Dans ce cas... QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE J'EN AI À FAIRE QUE TU SOIS PAUMÉE ? TU M'AS PRIS POUR UN POKÉ MULTI-NAVI ?

— Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté. Mais je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai dit. J'ai l'air d'une carte pour t'aider à retrouver ton chemin, franchement ? De plus, comment peux-tu te perdre, toi qui as exploré Alola de fond en comble pour remplir ce maudit pokédex, hein ? Je sais que tu portes très bien ton nom et que tu es souvent dans la lune, mais tout de même...

— Pff, quelle idée aussi d'être toi-même et d'aider des touristes perdus... Tu vois, moi, je ne fais jamais ça, mais au moins je ne me perds jamais. Surtout pour des touristes, comme si ça valait la peine...

— Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas t'aider. Pourquoi même poses-tu la question ? Ne me dit pas que tu ignorais la réponse ?

— ... Je répète : c'est hors de question. Tu te débrouilles et...

— BORDEL ! MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS DE CRIER COMME CELA, VOUS ? DÉJA VOUS ÊTES QUI POUR PRENDRE LE POKÉMATOS DES GENS, FRANCHEMENT ?

— C'était une question rhétorique, je m'en fiche royalement de savoir que vous vous appelez Leaf du Bourg-Palette ! Rendez ce PokéMatos à Moon ! Et arrêtez de le lui prendre !

— Vous êtes en plein délire ! Je ne vous aiderai pas à retrouver votre chemin, vous vous débrouillez !

— ... Si le fait que Moon soit perdue avec vous est important ? Bof, non, je m'en moque. Au contraire, ça m'arrange. Au moins, comme ça, elle ne pourra plus approcher Lilie et pas de mariage... Même si de toute manière, je m'y serais opposé.

— Tss, je n'ai rien dit. Du moins, rien qui ne vous concerne. Donc, je vais me répéter encore une fois : rendez ce PokéMatos et dites à sa propriétaire de se débrouiller et de ne pas me rappeler.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Maudite fille folle... Quoi, elle ne lui a pas dit de ne pas me parler ? Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir faire ça moi-même, comme toujours. Moon, tu m'entends ?

— Pff, vous êtes qui, vous encore ?

— Blue du Bourg-Palette ?... Tiens, c'est bizarre mais ce nom me dit quelque chose. Mais qu'importe, vous aussi vous allez vous mettre à crier plus fort qu'un Brouhabam ?

— Non ? Tant mieux, il semblerait que vous n'êtes pas aussi inconscient que cette Leaf...

— Je l'ai déjà dit à l'autre qui gueulait comme un Brouhabam : je ne compte pas vous aider. Débrouillez-vous avec Moon. Il ne fallait pas la suivre si vous comptiez vraiment avoir de l'aide.

— Il y a très peu de chance que ce que vous pourriez me dire suffise à me faire changer d'avis mais bon, comme apparemment je n'ai rien à faire (même si en réalité je pourrai faire autre chose que perdre mon temps en discutant avec vous), allez-y, tentez votre chance.

— ... Vous êtes le champion d'Arène de Jadielle ?... Le même qui fut Maitre de la Ligue de Kanto ?

— Oh, ça va, pas la peine de vous en vanter. Tout le monde sait que vous n'avez gardé ce titre que quelques heures. Alors calmez votre égo surdimensionné.

— Attendez, il est avec vous ? Red de Bourg-Palette ? La légende vivante ?

— ... Moon, tu as vraiment un don pour rencontrer des gens particuliers...

— Non, rien. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de discuter avec lui ?

— ... Il ne parle pas ? Ah, car ça aussi ce n'est pas qu'une simple légende

— Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends parfaitement. Je ressens la même chose lorsque je m'adresse à Moon : cette impression de parler dans le vide, qu'un Ramoloss serait plus attentif... Bon, vous savez quoi ? Attendez quelques minutes, je vous rappellerai.

— ... Aller, Tili, décroche ! Pour une fois que c'est important...

— Ah, Tili ! Enfin !

— Non, non, on n'a pas le temps pour « Alola » et ce genre de bêtises. Tu vois ce type que tu admires beaucoup là, et qui était Maitre de la Ligue de Kanto ?

— Oui, Red de Bourg-Palette, lui-même. Eh bien, Moon l'a rencontré. Et elle s'est paumée avec lui et ses amis.

— Elle m'a appelé pour l'aider, c'est pour ça que je suis au courant.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne les ai pas aidés. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'appelle Red du Bourg-Palette que j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Ce nom m'a juste marqué parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me rabâcher les oreilles à son sujet, donc je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait de savoir qu'il est à Alola en ce moment.

— Où ? Aucune idée, demande à Moon. C'est elle qui s'est perdue avec eux.

— QUOI ? HORS DE QUESTION !

— Non, non et non ! Je t'ai appelé juste pour t'informer qu'il est là. Je ne vais pas aller avec toi pour le retrouver et les aider à retrouver leur chemin. Ils se débrouillent !

— Je te le répète : même pas en rêve. Je ne fais pas dans la charité et le bénévolat (sauf quand ça concerne la Fondation Æther). De plus, si on pouvait se débarrasser des touristes, ça ne serait pas plus mal. J'en ai assez d'en voir partout et qu'ils viennent se plaindre après parce qu'ils sont allés dans un endroit dangereux, alors que c'était clairement indiqué de ne pas y aller. Qu'est-ce que c'est bête, un touriste...

— ... Tili, tu n'as jamais remarqué que ce n'est pas parce que tu me proposes de m'offrir des Malasadas que je vais dire oui ? Quitte à vouloir m'acheter avec des pots-de-vin, sois un peu crédible et propose-moi de l'argent et pas de la bouffe que j'ai marre de voir tout le temps depuis qu'on sort ensemble, enfin !

— Non, je ne cèderai pas.

— ...

— Bon d'accord, ça va, on va aller les aider. Arg, tu m'énerves tellement, parfois...

— Par contre, si on va diner ensemble, cette fois, c'est moi qui choisis où, c'est clair ? Je refuse que nous allions encore une fois au Malasa'Délices. Nous irons dans un _vrai_ restaurant.

— Et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en plaindre ! Déjà, ça serait à moi de me plaindre : c'est la seule condition que je donne en échange que je t'accompagne chercher Moon et les autres.

— Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle (enfin, une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi surtout) à annoncer à cet arrogant de Blue de Bourg-Palette.

— Oui, oui, le champion de Jadielle lui-même.

— Pff, je ne sais pas pourquoi on le désigne comme Blue de Bourg-Palette alors qu'il vit à Jadielle. Je t'en pose, moi, des questions comme ça ?

— Bon, je raccroche, Tili.

— C'est ça, Alola.

— ...

— Franchement, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas par amour, moi ? Voilà que je vais devoir me coltiner toute une bande de crétins finis. Arceus, Pokémons Gardiens, si vous êtes là... vous servez vraiment à rien.

— ... Je ferai mieux de dire à Vicky de s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas à la Fondation Æther ce soir parce que nous serons tous perdu quelque part en forêt... Et de porter plainte contre Moon, aussi.


End file.
